


Watch Where You're Going

by tatteredspider



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, hitting poles, owies, texting while you walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pays to help the handsome doctor when he doesn't watch where he's going...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> I found this great quote from a conversation on Tumblr and just had to go with it.
> 
> "the guy in front of me walked into a post and I was so busy laughing I walked into the SAME post.
> 
> we're going for coffee tomorrow morning."
> 
> I changed it a little but...well...yeah.

     I kind of lost track of how long I'd been watching him when it happened. Tall and lanky, a little under fed judging by how his medical scrubs hung on his frame, with gold hair that sparkled just a little strawberry in the light. He was that kind of handsome that wasn't rugged but not pretty either. Attractive, good looking, yummy...yeah, those worked.

     I saw him most days as we seemed to take our lunches at the same time. He worked at the free clinic downstairs from the obstetrician's office where I basically answered the phone and handed very large women jars to pee in. It's a living, what can I tell you?

     Anyway, today he was distracted, texting furiously on his phone as he walked while I followed not far behind. Restaurant Row was about half a block away and I had every intention of splurging a bit of today's pay check on a nice meal for once. Usually I would sit out front of the building in the sun eating a bagged lunch but I had been forced to give the last of the lunch meat to Tink when I realized that we were out of cat food. And my calico did not go without food without letting you know exactly how she felt about that situation. Another thank you for pay day. I'd have to remember to go for groceries after work or we'd both be eating take out chinese tonight.

     Anyway, back to Mr. Handsome. From what I could see of his face as we walked, he looked really pissed and hitting the keys on his phone as though he were actually having an argument with the machine and not the person on the other end. His shoulders were hunched in as though to ward off a blow and his elbows sort of stuck out and bobbed up and down as he typed with a furious pace. The only excuse for what happened next would have to be phone distraction on his part and, well, him distraction on mine.

     Mr. Handsome had drifted slightly to the right as he walked, away from the center of the sidewalk, and without warning slammed head first into a hydro pole. My jaw dropped as he fell backwards, flat on his ass with his phone flying up into the air to crash horrifically into the cement nearby.

     I froze for a heartbeat before rushing over to his side, kneeling to get a good look at him. There was a deep red mark on his forehead that was probably going to bruise and he looked dazed. “Hey! Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?” I asked, lifting my digits to form a vee.

     Mr. Handsome turned his head slowly in my direction and did an exagerated blink beofre answering. “I died. I got hit by a truck or something didn't I? And this is Heaven right?”

     Okay, that was weird, but I couldn't help but grin. “Nope, sorry. You're still among the living, though you're going to have one hell of a headache for a while. Your phone on the other hand is probably a write off.”

     His head whipped towards where his phone had crashed, then he closed his eyes with a groan. “Oh yeah. Here comes the headache. And I was in the middle of a major fight with the ex and now she's going to say that I'm ditching her which will just be the beginning of a new fight.” The man sighed as he re-opened his eyes. They were the colour of really good whiskey and my breath caught. It was criminal just how good he looked, even when injured. “Can I give her your number and have you tell her why I stopped talking to her? She just might believe you.”

     I chuckled. “Sorry, Handsome. I steer clear of all exes, other people's or my own. Not worth the trouble.”

     “Worth a shot. Care to give a guy a hand?” He reached out and I stood, taking his hands in my own. His fingers were long, like the rest of him, rougher than I was expecting but not unpleasantly so. Oh, no, most definitely not unpleasant. They were warm and wrapped around my fingers like they belonged. I must have made a noise because he looked up at me and smiled. Fuck! Even his smile was was nice, that warm, calming kind of smile that had me melting in a puddle at people's feet.

     I did a quick count- one, two- and on three helped to pull him to his feet, then steady him as he began to weave slightly. Up close as I was, now, I could smell the scent on his skin, a heady mix of disinfectant, sunshine and something akin to peppermint. I swear it was involuntary when I leaned just a little closer for a second whiff.

     And, of course, I was so distracted that it took me a moment to realize that he was now moving away to collect the remains of his smashed cell phone. “Fuck,” I heard him muttered under his breath. “Like I can afford to replace this now.”

     I stepped up to help collect the bits. “What about your carrier? Is it maybe under warranty?”

     “Nah. Plans cost more than I use the phone for so it's basically a disposable. I'll just have to replace it next- no, next pay check is spoken for...Well, probably in about a month or so.”

     I grinned. “Sounds like me. If it wasn't for the fact that today is pay day I'd be sitting outside the office chewing my nails for lunch.”

     He laughed- oh...my...lord! What a laugh- and stuck his hand out. “I'm Anders, by the way. I work out of-”

     “Darktown Free Clinic, yes I know,” I interjected. “I work upstairs for Doctor Orsino. Marion. Marion Hawke.”

     He took my hand again and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Marion. I've got to get back to the clinic but maybe we can have lunch or something on another day when I'm less likely to run into errant poles.”

     I giggled- honest to god giggled- and began backing away from him, back towrds Restaurant Row. “I'll have to take you up on that. Maybe come down to the clinic, check you out.”

     I saw him nod, then, just as I started to turn away his smile slipped and he began to call out. I moved faster. No way was I letting him change his mind about lunch. I'd go visit him on Monday, take him to the new coffee and sandwich joint on the corner.

     And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when I slammed into the hydro pole, full power, face first.

**Author's Note:**

> Always looking for new followers at (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingfromaholeinthewall)
> 
> And when I get new followers I put up pictures of cute animals! Everybody loves cute animals, right?


End file.
